


Winter Wonderland (an excerpt)

by velvetyexo



Category: EXO (Band), EXORV - Fandom, ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetyexo/pseuds/velvetyexo
Summary: Mr. Oh's business trip was put back by a snow problem. Luckily, he brought with him someone who was more than willing to be a good girl for Daddy.—a hunri drabble for @therevelexo's EᒪYᗰᗩᖇE ᒪOᗪGERead backstoryhere:
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 22





	Winter Wonderland (an excerpt)

"Mmmh," Yeri moaned as Sehun softly kissed her left cheek.

Sehun has now joined her at the bath tub, and she was resting her back on his chest, arms resting on each side of the tub. He moved her hair to the right to give him a better access.

Sehun embraced her by the waist and started kissing her left shoulder. Yeri smiled. "I like it when you kiss me, Daddy."

Her eyes voluntarily closed as she felt his tongue finding its way from her shoulders, to the side of her neck, up to the edge of her ear. Sehun felt her breathing getting heavier. "Does my Baby Girl like it when Daddy plays with her ears?"

She nodded. "I like whatever Daddy does," she said, making him snicker. 

He moved his lips back to her neck and began licking and sucking her flesh. He was exceptional at kissing to the extent that she thought she could cum just by his kisses alone.

She felt his left hand making its way to her breast. His hand cupped it perfectly, and his thumb played with her nipple in a rhythm that he knew she would find arousing.

He knew her body like as if he was made to satisfy her, and she knew his quirks like as if she could read his mind.

"Daddy, can I have you inside me, please?" she begged. His right hand left her waist and slowly caressed her pussy. Sehun could feel the stickiness of her juice despite it being underwater.

"Can you repeat that for Daddy, Baby Girl?" he said as he played with the lips of her womanhood, his two fingers sliding up and down her wet pussy. 

"Ugh," she moaned, "Daddy, can I please have you inside me?" It made him smirk.

He put two of his fingers inside her and made her groan out of satisfaction. Her right hand involuntarily grabbed his wrist, which made him pause. "What did I tell my Baby Girl earlier?"

"Daddy doesn't like to be touched when he's pleasuring his Baby Girl," she shyly said. "That's right. Now be a good girl and move your hand back to where I told you to put it." Yeri nodded and did as instructed.

Sehun smiled at her cuteness and continued to lick her neck and ears while he fingered her. "You feel so good, Baby Girl. Do you know that? Do you know that Daddy loves how tight you are?" he exclaimed as he grazed her clit with his thumb.

The way Sehun rubbed her clit in a circular motion made her body twitch, and she moaned louder. "Daddy, I want your cock inside me. I want your cock to feel how tight I am for you, Daddy." It turned her even more to feel his hard length touching her lower back.

"Then I guess we have to wash up now so my Baby Girl could bend over for me on the bed."

Yeri smiled. She knew what he meant.

Apologies to Santa though, because it was time for her to get a little naughty this Christmas.


End file.
